Love Souls
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are from a different worlds. Naruto is a full blooded demon mixed with human blood. Sakura is a witch fairy mixed with demon blood. Based on circumstances of life two souls are hurting. To love one another,their bodies yearn for one another. Will they survived. Will they reject one another. Will there love conquer all hate and evil. Will they become love souls..
1. Chapter 1 Visiting My parents graves

**Matured readers only**

Chapter 1 Visiting My parent's graves

In a peaceful village name Konoha (The hidden leaf village), The villagers were hustling around. Vendors were opening their shops. Small children dreaming of becoming powerful ninjas. The sun lighted the sky like a torch. The air was breathable to breathe. Birds were flapping and chirping at the same time.

One of the legendary Sannin and the Fifth Hokage, by the name of Lady Tsunade. Being considered a powerful kunoichi in the history of mankind. Fame took a major role in her life, as the world strongest Kunoichi causes many admirers to admire her. Being training in the medical field. Everyone in the village admires her for being the greatest number one doctor. All around the world villagers and politics, even bars and casinos. Give her a nickname( The greatest gambler)and sake drinker. She was a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Around her fifties, with a transformation technique that made her look young. She often wears a grass-green haori. With the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle.

"Oh boy!" she loved her husband. She loves his pervert side. Oh, how she moan his name Jiraiya when they made love at nights and days goes by. She loved every touch he made. It sends shivers into her skin Jiraiya loves his Tsunade so much. He always had a perverted plan to escaped away from her. To get some research for his Icha-Icha books. He will climb on top of tree and spy on a naked woman. Taking a bath near a river bank. I feel bad for the pervert. Once he gets's caught. Lady Tsunade will send him flying somewhere or straight into the hospital. He used little Naruto as an excuse.

"I'm going to take little Naruto to eat some ramen, honey," he said. He would lie under his tongue.

Here is another lie "I will be right back, I'm taking Little Naruto to visit his parents at the cemetery" he shouted.

He will mimic her voice "okay Jiraiya", pointing a finger at him."

"If I catch you doing any research, or spying on a naked woman I will send you flying with broken bones all the way to the hospital," she said, with an angered voice.

On the background, you can hear a small laugh He-He. "Little Naruto are you making fun of your grandfather Jiraiya," Lady Tsunade said.

Inside the Hokage office, Lady Tsunade was rolling around on her chair. Like a rolling ball. "WEEEEEE!...this is fun," she said.

She was too tired of doing paperwork. She wanted a break from the ninja world. Her mouth becomes dry. Her tastes buds were craving alcohol. Her throat wanted to feel the burning sensation. She yelled from the top of her lungs. "Shizune get your ass in here!" she yelled from the top of her lungs.

Her daughter came rushing through the doors holding her pet pig Ton-ton. "Yes mother" Shizune responded. "Please! bring me a bottle of sake" she gives her a smile. Shizune just rolls her eyes, she was about to say something. When her mother just cut her off. "Please!" I need a drink to escape away from paperwork" she said."

Shizune could not deny her mother cravings. "Okay! I will be right back" mother. She closed the door behind her. Running through the halls like a crazy maniac. She walked inside the huge room looking inside her mother's bedroom. Roaming through every secret compartment. Where her mother can hide a bottle of sake.

Shizune was sweating bullets. "Oh! kami Please let me find a bottle" she whispered. She fears her mother's wrath. When she gets angry at her as an assistant and as her daughter. She wishes she could hide from her mother under a huge rock. Her father Jiraiya felt the same way. He wishes he could turn into a fish and swim away. And never come back to her. It was a miracle she found one.

"Thank you! kami" she said. She quickly rushes out, closing the door behind her.

Her mind was clouded with thoughts of Kakashi, she forgot to knock at the door. Shizune just walked inside. She almost stumbles when her foot strikes against a medical book. She figured that her mother just throws it. Against the door for being impatience. She heard her mother sweet and strong voice "about time Shizune." Lady

Tsunade push her chair forward were her daughter Shizune was standing at. The young lady handed her mother the bottle of sake. Lady Tsunade quickly took a sip from the bottle. She was eager to savor the taste of alcohol "ahh" she said. Shizune was so embarrassed by the sound her mother made. It sounded like her mother was making love to the sake. The sound was loud enough for the villagers to hear.

Lady Tsunade push herself back to her desk. She opened one of the compartments below her desk. She grabbed two small saucers. She placed them on top of the table. She pours some sake on each saucer. She yelled at her daughter. "Come over here," she said. "Sit! and take a drink with me, I need some company" Lady Tsunade said.

Shizune did what her mother told her. She walked towards her mother's desk. She stood in front of her mother's desk. She grabbed the small saucer. She places it close to her lips and takes a sip. "Aah," she moans when she felt the alcohol taste. Her moan was sexy and sensual. If her boyfriend Kakashi was walking through those halls. If he heard her moan like that he will break the door. He will force her down into the floor. He will make love to her in front of her mother. It took a year for her mother Tsunade to accept her relationship with Kakashi. Besides being a good ninja. But she didn't like his perverted mind. After a couple of hours has passed, three empty bottles of sake, were standing on top of her desk. A hiccup sound escaped through Lady Tsunade mouth. She was about to speak. Holding an empty bottle in her right hand. "Let me tell you something" swinging the bottle into the air. Poor Shizune was just ducking her head. She was afraid her mother will hit her with the bottle. "Mother! put that bottle down" Shizune said. Another hiccup escaped from her mouth. Let me tell you, hiccup. How I meet your father Jiraiya. "Here we go again," Shizune said. She heard that story a couple of times.

Lady Tsunade Flashback:

I was on a mission to recovered two forbidden scrolls. It was a secret village that was well hidden from the rest of the ninja world. I was being followed by two rogue ninjas. I quickly grabbed my kunai. I placed it close to my chest. I turned right and then left. I looked behind me. I was very young when I took this mission from Hiruzen -Sensei. I shook my fear, my bones were rattling like a skeleton. "Who? there I said", I only received an evil laugh. I heard footsteps getting closer where I was standing. I saw their faces and names before in the bingo book. "Stay away from me," I said. I began to scream "please! someone help me" I shouted.

I consider myself a weak kunoichi at that time, I was so weak to fight my own battle. I only had a month of training with the third. "Oh, my god there coming closer and closer, I screamed louder please someone help me!" "They're coming close" I screamed. I couldn't do anything. I began to swing my kunai for them to stay back. One of the rogue ninjas ripped my red kimono. "You're going to pay for that," I said. They began to fondle my breasts. They were about to rape me. When I heard a young male voice. "Stay away from her", he yelled. "I will give you until three to runaway" he shouted.

Your father roars into the heavens. "I will kill you both," he said. They just look at him and laugh "with what? army they said." "Me, myself and, I," he said. Jiraiya took his katana from his back. He just shook his head, as he pointed fingers at them. You just sign your death certificate. He ran towards them.

The sounds of metal banging back and forth. Jiraiya did a backflip he landed on both of his feet. He ran one more time towards them. His body bend backward when he felt the tip of the blade from one of the rogue ninja. All of the sudden, I heard a clash of metal. Jiraiya was pushing away the enemy sword from his neck, I saw a small trail of blood coming down from his neck. With a quick motion of his body. He got up from his awkward position.

He ran and did three forward flips. He was flipping up in air with both of his feet bends. With a mighty impact his feet hit the enemy chest, so hard that send him flying. His body made a loud thud. His body just crash into one of the forest trees. Jiraiya ran towards the direction where his enemy landed. He arrived at the scene. The rogue body slam down into the floor. Jiraiya spoke do you have anything to said before your death.

The rogue just shouted out "Fuck you!", Eat shit!" "This is for trying to rape a beautiful young lady," Jiraiya said. Jiraiya place the tip of his katana on his enemy neck. With a mighty stroke, he decapitated him.

His enemy blood just sprayed all over the ground. The second enemy started to run for his life. With both of his hands up in the air. Screaming like crazy "Please! spare my life" he said. I blink a couple of times. When I saw a couple of shurikens pass by. The shurikens landed on his back. A total of six in a vertical line. "I screamed at him you idiot," I said. "You almost killed me!"

I saw a kunai landed on the back of his head. His body fell backward on the ground. The kunai pierce deeper into his skull. The six shurikens pierce deeper into his back. Causing more blood to spew out. I was about to faint, when my honey brown eyes meet his, that when I fall in love. Shizune claps her hands. "Good story mother", I rolled my eyes at her.

Another Tsunade Flashback:

"Sniff what? wrong mother" Shizune said. I was just remembering your sister Kushina. As I pointed at the picture frame on my desk. It has been 6 years without them. Do you remember that day mother said? When Tobi frees all demon foxes, from the demon world. He was going to use them to attack Konoha and the rest of the ninja world. Minato was trying to stop him with his brother Kurama.

Shizune P.O.V

My sister Kushina was so stubborn to help them. I remember that day, I was 22 and Kushina was 23 at that time. I was healing the wounded. Kushina just ran like a flash of lightning. She throws a couple of Shurikens at Tobi. I saw how she did a couple of flips up in the air. She kicks him so hard. That his mask just crack into tiny pieces. She did another flip up in the air. With both feet bend with a mighty force, she hit tobi so hard into the chest.

He was send flying with the impact. Tobi landed on the ground. Sounds of broken bones were heard. Tobi roar into the heavens too much pain. Kushina ran towards Tobi and pick him up by his collar. She gives him a punch on his jaw, Tobi's face turn to his right from the impact. Kushina punches him again. But this time, the punch hit his guts. Knocking the wind out of him.

Tobi stabs Kushina with his katana. He deepens the blade deeper inside her stomach. "Die demon whore" Tobi yelled. His Katana continue to pierce through her stomach. Kushina screamed when she felt the blade. Causing more blood to spew out. Minato heard her cries of pain. He rushes like a flash of yellow light to help her.

Tobi was about to removed his blade. When he felt a sharp blade pressing against his neck. "Any words you want to said before I decapitate you" Minato growl with anger. Tobi just gives out an evil laugh "Ha-Ha, I hope you rot in hell." With a mighty slash his head roll into the floor. Kushina body just fall flat into the ground with a huge thud. All the human/demon foxes were released from Tobi mind control.

Kurama bit his thumb just a trickle of blood pour out. He did a couple of hand signs and slam it into the ground. To open a portal for the human/demon fox to return to the demon world. Kurama walked towards his brother Minato. Kurama heard his cries. All of the human/demon foxes including Kurama give a big howl to the moon. Minato just lost his mate and lover. No one knew there was another enemy hiding behind the trees. By the name of Kabuto, Yakushi. "I am going to kill you" demon fox he said. "For killing my teammate" he whispered. He throws a poison needle that stabs Minato neck.

The poison block his chakra. Before his body shut down. Minato was speaking to Kurama to train, his son when he turn 7 years old in the demon world. Let him train with Jiraiya when he is 12 years old in the ninja world. After Minato was done talking. Minato died shedding a tear. He was buried in the same coffin with Kushina. All of the human/demon foxes roar into the heavens. Kurama spoke, "I will revenge your dead brother as well for Kushina, banging on his chest." They all disappear back into the demon world. Lady tsunade and Jiraiya raised Naruto with the help of aunt Shizune.

"Mother you want to know a secret between me and Kushina," Shizune said. Lady Tsunade just nodded at Shizune. "Okay! mother this secret stays between us" Shizune.

I had a conversation with Kushina. We were giggling like school girls. As I was playing with my sister Kushina hair, I told her I was in love with Kakashi, I give her a small blush. Kushina whispered into my ear. "I'm in love with a full-blooded demon with human blood that runs in his veins dattebane," she said. "You want to know something else," she said. "He is not from this world" she shouted.

"Minato can travel back and forth between both worlds as a demon and human being" she explains. She told me that Minato had lots of stamina when they made love. That he will make love to her in his demon form. I blush when she whispered that Kurama had to put a silent seal. She told me, she loves spending time in the demon world with Minato. "You! should have seen her mother, she was turning all shades of red" Shizune shouted.

"No wonder I couldn't find her anywhere," Tsunade said. "You! want to know something else mother Shizune" whispered. "That made my heart melt into butter" she sighs. When she told me that she didn't regret falling in love with a demon. And having a child with a demon. "I was sad and mad at the same time," Tsunade said. "I couldn't be there for the birth of Naruto" she shouted into the air. Kushina was living with Minato in the demon world. "I screamed and I yelled at Kami for not let me be there" Lady Tsunade shouted.

Naruto was born in the demon world. To be raised in Konoha. Kushina was a loving mother and wife" Shizune said. "She loved her two favorites boys," Tsunade said with a smile. "Why? she had to die at 23 years old" Mother said. Shizune replies circumstances of life mother. This world hates her for being in love with a demon.

Naruto was three years old when he lost both of his parents. Kushina was 23 when she died, she had Naruto when she was 20 years old. Minato died when he was 24 years old. He was a loving father and a good husband. He was one of the lords in the demon world. And the fourth in the ninja world. Before Lady, Tsunade took over.

3 years have passed:

"Shizune where is little Naruto" mother said. "I think he went to visit his parents at Konoha cemetery with his grandfather Jiraiya" Shizune responded. By the main entrance. There is a sign with bold letter. "You enter a holy place where all good soul rests in peace." "Here lays the proud and brave ninjas and kunoichi of Konoha." "That give their lives to protect their village and love ones."

Six-year-old Naruto walks in holding his grandfather hand. The sun reflected over Naruto hair. Giving out the reflections of colors of blonde hair mix with red hair, with black highlights. He was dress in a black long sleeve ninja hood. With an orange drawstrings ninja pants with black tall tabi shoes. That had orange fox design on them. His mouth was covered by orange ninja masked. His blue eye was just glowing. His braided ponytail was sticking out through the back of the hood. On his back, he carried a small katana that was giving by his daddy and his uncle Kurama.

The blade has two double sharp tips and dipped in pure gold. There was two fox design plaster on the sword. Both of the foxes were facing each other. One fox was on the handle. The fox design on the handle represents his father. His eyes were blue with black fur all over. On his chest were patches of yellow fur.

The second fox design represented his uncle Kurama. His fur was orange with a black strip around his eyes that stretch all the way to his ears. His eyes had a crimson color, but it changes into a brown color.

They walk deeper into the holy ground. Naruto right hand was holding a dozen roses. They reach their designate area where his parents laid to rest. Naruto bends down, he gives small kisses into his parent's gravestone. "I love you, mommy and daddy," he said. His small fingers caress their names. "Mommy! I love your red hair" looking at her picture. He had a small blush. "Daddy! your hair is yellow as the sun." He gives a small chuckle. He places the 12 red roses on the grave. He shed a couple of tears. He looks up into the heavens and smile. "I know you are watching me," Naruto said. "I missed you, mommy! and daddy!" he whispered. "Mommy! I miss your kisses and your strong hugs." Naruto began to mimic her mother voice. "Oh, Naruto my baby I love you!" , muah, muah. He wrapped both of his arms around him. To give him a tight hug. "Oh, Naruto look at your hair is a mess." "I'm going to brush your hair." " I'm going to braid into two braids, in the center and wrapped them into a ponytail." "You look so handsome my baby!" muah,muah, Kushina kiss him. Naruto couldn't contain himself from laughing.

"Daddy I, I, I miss your scolding," Naruto said. Little Naruto just mimic his father voice. "Naruto gets off that chair," Minato said. "Naruto don't kiss that frog, why? daddy" Naruto said. "He is not sanitized put him back in the water" Minato yelled. "But father my wish will not come true" Naruto cried. "If I kiss it a beautiful vixen with pink her will appear" Naruto shouted. "She will love me for eternity," Naruto said. Minato could not stop laughing. Naruto continues to mimic his daddy's voice. Naruto those are fairy-tales. Naruto don't paint the Hokage monument. He swears he saw a couple of smiling faces looking at him. He whispered into the air, "I will revenge your death." Naruto ponytail just swishes back and forth when he shake his head.

Little Naruto looks at his grandfather Jiraiya with crimson eyes. With the biggest grin on his lips. After a couple of minutes, his eyes turn back to their natural color blue. "I love you! old pervert," he said. Jiraiya just laughed "don't call me that?" he said.

Somewhere in heaven, two voices were speaking to one another "Did you heard that Kushina whispered to" Minato. "Little Naruto send us his love she" smiled. "And he sends us a couple of kisses dattebane," she said. Kushina blush when she heard the kissing sounds, muah,muah made from little Naruto. Minato gives a small chuckle when he heard Little Naruto mimic his voice.

Not too far away where Naruto and his grandfather Jiraiya were standing. A five-year-old rosette and a five-year-old redhead were visiting their parents grave. With their auntie Mebuki standing next to them. Setsuko and kizashi they were not from Konoha. They were born in a mystical village. Where demon fox with human blood, roam the demon world. And powerful fairies witches live among them. Their parents died from protecting their village from Kabuto and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru strangles their mother by twirling around her neck as a venomous snake. He takes a bite of her neck to inject his venom. Her body just got weak from the venom and died with her eyes open. Their father kizashi was punching and kicking the enemies. He kills a few enemies with his crossbow. All of a sudden he got stabbed by one of Orochimaru snake sword. His body just slam into the floor.

He was still breathing heavy. When Kabuto walked and twisted his neck and broke it. His eyes were open and they stared at his killer. Their bodies were brought to Konoha. Mebuki buried them next to Sakura and Shayla grandmother Kimiko. She was also a protector and serve her village with pride.

The birds nearby tweeting a sad song as they listen to the sad words. Coming from Sakura and Shayla. And the sun was beginning to lose his shine.

Little five-year-old Sakura and Shayla sat down on the green grass. As they looked up into the heavens searching for their loved ones. They began to have a small conversation with their death parents. "Mommy! and daddy! little Sakura and Shayla sniff, we both miss you!" A couple of tears fall down on top of their parent's graves. Giving them a couple of kisses on their picture frames. Muah,muah. "Daddy! we miss training with you." "Do you remember Daddy! when you came home all tired from being a demon guard. And you will teach us archery with a crossbow. Riding a demon ninja horse as we shot an arrow to hit the target.

"We really miss you! daddy training us" they both said unison. "Mommy! we miss your hugs." As they hug each other tightly to feel their mothers hugs. "We also missed your kisses, Mommy!" They look at each other and giggle like schoolgirls. As they tried to mimic their parent's voices. "Sakura and Shayla's mommy loves you! Muah, muah." "Sakura let me braid your rainbow hair and pulled back into a ponytail mommy," said. "Sakura and Shayla I made cookies mommy! said with kindness.

Sakura you're not weak daddy! said." "Shayla stop crying like a baby and get yourself on that horse daddy yelled." " Shayla sniff okay daddy! she said." "Sakura daddy yelled! aim your arrow and let it go, like this daddy! Sakura said. "Good girl Sakura daddy" smiled. "Shayla and Sakura come here! both parents said" unison. Together they look up into the heavens "we miss you so much" they said unison. "We will both revenge your death they shouted!"

In a different area in heaven not too far away from where Kushina and Minato were. "Setsuko whispered to her husband Kizashi, honey did you heard that? " Are twins are sending their love and lots of kisses." Setsuko gives a blush when she heard muah, muah sounds that come through. Kizashi had a smile on his lips when he heard his daughters will revenge their death.

Naruto and Jiraiya they said their goodbyes. Little Naruto whispered, "I will visit you tomorrow." Little Naruto on his way out he bumps into beauty with pink hair mixed with black and red highlights. It took his breath away. As he saw the way her hair shimmer as the sunlight reflected upon it. His eyes were marveled the way her hair was in a petal shape. "She is a cutie pie! he said." Sakura heard him she turn around to face him. She gives him a small smile, a pink blush appeared on her cheek.

Naruto was blushing all shades of red. She winks at him a couple of times. Naruto face turns red. Before she leaves holding hands with her twin sister. Naruto was blowing kisses at her. He waves goodbye my beautiful vixen. Little Naruto eyes roam Sakura from head to toe. He was amazed the way she was dress. She was wearing a black strapless shirt that tied around her neck. With a red sash, wrapped around her waist. With a black skirt with knee highs. She was wearing red long tabi shoes with cherry blossom designs. Her face was covered with a red ninja masked. On her right-hand side, she was holding magic staff. It had a small circle in the middle that glimmer with different colors.

Her twin sister was the opposite of her. Her hair was red mixed with black it was in a petal shape. Her face was covered with a black ninja masked. She was wearing a red strapless shirt with a black sash wrapped around her waist. Her skirt was black with black knee high. She also was wearing black tabi shoes with red roses. On her right, she was holding a magic staff with a small circle in the middle. That glimmer with different colors. The only difference is that Sakura eyes are emerald green and her sister's eyes are dark red as an apple.

Jiraiya notice the way that little Naruto was looking at his vixen. He just hit him on the back. Naruto yelled "ouch! why? did you hit me, grandfather" he said. Jiraiya scolded behave Naruto. "I saw how your eyes wander all over her body" he shouted. "I see you too when you wonder your eyes at Obaachan" Naruto responded. "Grandfather you just embarrassed me in front of her" Naruto yelled. "Sorry! about that, let's go home Jiraiya said." "Before your grandmother Tsunade sends me flying somewhere. "For being late for dinner!" he said.

Sakura and her twin sister Shayla were far away from Naruto. When she turn around to wave back. "Goodbye, my sunshine," she said. Naruto heard what she said, he just smiles. "Did you heard that grandfather, she called me her sunshine". Sakura heard him and she just giggle. You just called her my beautiful vixen. Jiraiya just chuckle, "oh my little Naruto you're falling in love." Little Naruto just blushes at his grandfather Jiraiya. "Naruto when you turn 7 years old," Jiraiya said. "You will be training with your uncle Kurama" Jiraiya explain. "Are you ready my child" Jiraiya shouted. Little Naruto "replied with a yes." Jiraiya picked up little Naruto and he gives him a kiss on his forehead. And he places a small kiss on his cheeks muah, muah ,muah. Little Naruto kisses his grandfather back muah, muah , muah . "I love you, you old pervert" he chuckles.

NA: Based on circumstances of life two souls are hurting. To love one another. Their bodies yearn for one another. Will they manage to survived were they are rejected of not being normal? Will their love to conquer all hate and evil. Will Naruto reject her for being a powerful witch fairy? Will Sakura reject him for being a full blooded demon? Naruto will become a strong and powerful full-blooded demon. Sakura and her twin sister Shayla will train under their aunt Mebuki. To become powerful fairies witches. Their will be more pairing as the story progress. This story will have adult content , swearing, fighting scene, future lemons.


	2. Chapter 2 Being away from you

Chapter 2 being away from you.

The hidden leaf village was full of living, small children were run up and down, as they played ninjas.

One vendor begins to scream from the top his lungs, "come and get your fresh fruit, I have apples, pears, oranges, strawberries, pineapples, cherries, grapes, watermelon" he said.

A second vendor yells "come and get your fresh fish from the sea, I have all kinds of fish, I also carried shrimp, lobsters, oysters, octopus" he said.

The third vendor was young women around her 20's, she step out to face the crowd, and she yell from the top of her lungs, "are you hungry for some sweet come and get some dangos and wash them down with a hot tea" she said.

Naruto Flashback:

Here I'm sitting on a tree branch, as I look at the two moons, I whisper to both of them hoping that my words, can reach you if you're staring at the two moons.

I remember like it was yesterday, the first day I bump into you, when I was leaving Konoha cemetery, I fell deeply in love with your beauty, especially those green eyes I love to stared at.

Do you remember love, when I ask you if you were born from a beautiful pink rose, you look at me with those green eyes of yours and you give me a blush "why you ask."

Have you heard that saying curiosity kills the cat, I was curious why? your hair was in a petal form" I answer.

"Naruto I was born from a pink rose, I will explain everything when the time comes" she replied.

My mouth made an "O" shape.

The months were passed by quickly, I remember how excited you were when I ask you on a date, if you wanted to eat some ramen at Teuchi and Ayame with me, you give me a small blush when I placed a kiss on your cheek.

You know the sad part was leaving you, I remember how happy you were, when I push you on the swing, your green eyes were being reflected by the sun. I whisper in your ear that I had to leave on a training mission, for four years, I was going to miss you, I saw how your smile change to a sad face as you shed some tears. I begin to cry as well when you whisper in my ear, that you were also leaving on a training mission for five years.

"When are you leaving you she ask me"I replied I'm leaving tomorrow.

"What about you, when do you leave," I ask.

"I'm also leaving tomorrow" she answers.

"Do you want me to wait for you by the Konoha gates?" she asks.

"Yeah" I answer.

"I will see you tomorrow," she said, as she waves goodbye to me.

The night transcurred to become day.

There you were dress in your ninja attire, your red lips were covered by a mask, I can see your green eyes being reflected by the shining sun. You ran towards me when you saw me coming close to the gates, my uncle Kurama was walking beside me.

I felt your body pressing against me, as you give a hug before you leave with your aunt Mebuki and your twin sister Shayla.

I hugged you tighter, I whisper in your ear, I love you with all my heart, goodbye I will see you soon, I disappear leaving a poof of smoke.

The end of Naruto Flashback.

At the demon world

Naruto was continuing staring at the two moons, he whisper a demon poem for Sakura to hear him.

The winds were blowing from every direction. A couple of trees have lost some of their branches, as the ground underneath opens and swallows me, and he'll spit me out, this won't stop me from loving you

It doesn't matter how many times, I walked towards you, and the wind blows me way from you, this won't stop me from getting close to you.

I don't care how many times, I have to jump over a fallen tree branch, this won't stop me from jumping into your arms when I need to fell safe in your arms.

"I don't mind going to hell and back, as long as I continue coming back to see your smile.

At the mystical called witch fairy land.

Sakura was also sitting on a tree branch staring at two moons, she also heard everything what? Naruto said to her.

She whispers some words into the two moons for Naruto to hear her.

If the world stops revolving around us, this won't stop me from loving you.

If the rivers run dry your nectar from your lips, will satisfy my thirst.

It can take a thousand tornados to push me back, but it can only take one to bring me back, the one inside your heart, I will jump a couple of falling trees just to jump in your strong arms.

I will let the ground beneath me to swallow me, and spit me out a couple of times, as long as I can see you your beautiful blue eyes.

No matter what obstacles we have to go through, I know that I and you will overcome them, by being connected as one love soul.

Naruto heard every word Sakura said. "Thank you, love," he said, as he wipes his happy tears.

"Goodnight love see you soon! Naruto said.

"Goodnight love see you soon!" Sakura replied.

Kurama was breathing fire like a dragon as he waiting for Naruto to jump off the tree. "I was looking for you all over, the place, me and you are going to do a night run," he said.

 **AN: Sorry for delaying a chapter for this story, If don't mind if you leave a review, but...I love the favorites and followers more. Let your imagination soar. Chapter 2 was time- skip Naruto turn seven years old and Sakura and her twin sister Shayla turn in six years old.**


	3. Chapter 3 Author Note Love Souls

A Love Souls 11/12/2016

A author note

Dear favorites and followers

I haven't forgoten about my story I been busy reading for my favorite author's and leaving a reviews for their books on amazon when they get released. I also have a NaruSaku page on my facebook and been posting images and doing collages and writing short stories for my page on facebook. I been thinking of re-writing this story and turning into a P.O.V I'm thinking about yes or no to write like a P.O.V or to leave it just like that.

I'm also been busy being in volved in author groups, I will make a scheduled what days I'm free to start writing again please to give up on me, I love my stories and I wont give up on them just like other writers have give based on Naruto ending.

Sincerly, yours

St3rfire


End file.
